Typically, a camera is capable of being operated by a user without any stabilization supplementation, such as a tripod or a level surface on which to rest the camera. When a stabilization supplementation is absent, the captured image may be blurry based on movement of the camera during the capturing process. For example, a user holding a camera may involuntarily shake while capturing an image, resulting in a distorted image. This distortion is ubiquitous across all image capturing devices, including portable data and media consumer electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, tablet computers, portable media players and the like that typically include image capturing mechanisms operable as cameras.
To counteract distortion from motion while capturing an image (e.g., jittering by a user operating a camera), a camera may include an optical image stabilization (OIS) system. Such an OIS system is operable to compensate for camera motion during image capture to minimize distortion of the captured image. The OIS system accomplishes this compensation by varying the optical path to the sensor in response to movement of the camera, such as jittering by the user operating the camera. This OIS system may be implemented by translating the lens itself, or may be implemented by moving an entire module that includes both lens and sensor to compensate for the movement of the camera. In any implementation, it is paramount that the OIS system stabilizes the image projected on the sensor before the image captured by the sensor is converted into digital information.